Save Your Secrets
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: "P-Please..." She watched as Sasuke stood, and sign- he turned to the hokage and glared. "You see, I didnt come for you... I came here for two things; One... Sakura, Two... The Village" She froze and stared. "W-What?" "You heard me, Those are my own mission..."
1. Chapter One: Sight

**_Edit_**

* * *

_"Maybe I wasn't clear, Stay away from the village." Tsunade said through her clenched teeth, hands rolled into tight fist, and glaring down at the man. she was struggling to hold back from this- traitor, this lowlife, this... monster. He didnt decerve to be here, he didnt deserve to even breath the same air as her or any sane person. It was surprising for her, to run into this man, in the Forest Of Death- the forest that was so close to her village. She flared her chakra, letting him know she wasnt fooling with him. He chuckled as he held his hand out towards her, getting her message. "And if I dont?" Like her cared._  
_He was playing with fireand he knew that, but he needed this. Everything was stressful, she felt sweat fall down her forehead, and her mouth go dry as her eyes quickly flickered to the lying bodies just a few feet from her. Their eyes were opened and in shock, she growled as a whimper came from Shizune's lips, and tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes. she couldnt take this. "Uchiha!" She yelled as she heard a blood curling scream come from Sakura, who curled her body while holding herself. They were suppose to be clear to go, there was suppose to be no danger._  
_But once they got out of the border of the village, they knew they werent alone, and right when they were going to turn around, this man comes out._  
_Sasuke smiled- Smiled at the hokage, as he looked up, and she gasped. "You snake!" She yelled as she was meant with Itachi's formal eyes. This was a hint that he had suceeded in killing his brother, but if he's trying to get after the village, that must mean he knows about Itachi's mission. She read the files, and she hated what the elders and hokage agreed on, she promised that there would be peace, and no tragdy. Oh how wrong was she. "Calm down-" "Argggggh! S-Stop!" Shizune yelled as she jolted up and threw her self to the side while releasing more screams, Sakura groaned as she bit her lip with tears visable at the corner of her eyes._  
_Sasuke noticed and walked towards her, Tsunade glared as she took a step- but then Shizune screamed, and Sakura let out a cry. She stepped back. "Dammit Uchiha! Leave them both alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Sasuke didnt respond, but instead croutched down to her daughter-like student, grasping Sakura's cheek, and stared down at her broken expression, listening to the little pants, and whimpers that were heard, but very quielty, and he decided- he was going easy on her._  
_Sakura jolted up and clenched Sasuke's wrist, "N-No! S-Stop! Stop It! " She curled up tighter, and covered her face as she pushed his hand away. Pain was coming- but agony was yet to come. Shizune cried as she was then quiet. This frightened Tsunnade, as she saw her body go stiff, but then relaxed as she saw her calm breath, she was knocked out. Looking to her other student, she growled seeing her in the coma state._  
_"P-Please..." She watched as Sasuke stood, and sign- he turned to the hokage and glared. "You see, I didnt come for you... I came here for two things; One... Sakura, Two... The Village" She froze and stared. "W-What?" "You heard me, Those are my new and improved goals..."_

* * *

Nothing. Thats what she felt, nothing.  
Pain?...  
No...  
Scared?  
No...  
Anything?  
No.  
She can breath, hear, and smell. But can she see? she tried, many times, Blinking, she froze... She cant. She cant see nothing but pitch black, and the thought shook her greatly. She didnt have to ask, or be told... she is blind. But the question was, how? She held her breath as she heard the click of the door open and close, and click clak of someone walking closer, she was frightened because it seemed her senses were heightened for her to hear almost anything, she heard a glass brake a couple of doors down, while her's was closed. She was scared.

"Sakura?" She whimpered as she flinched away from a rough, but comforting hand that rested it self on top of her own. The hand grasp her's and tightened, she heard a sharp in take of breath, and a shaky breath being released. "S-Sakura?" Her heart broke, it broke into a million of pieces, because this man was holding her hand, and crying. She heard the light sound of tear dripping onto her arm, as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She lifted her hand, and place it on... his face. Happy she didnt place it else where. He let a sob escape, and gasped in a tight breath, his heart was trying to stay strong, it was trying to not fall apart. "S-Sakura, I-... I'm sorry..." She pulled away. He's sorry? For what? WHat did her do?

"I-I'm sorry for not being there... for not... for not protecting you..." Protecting her? She then let a smile paint over her face as she signed, "I-I'm s-sorry... but, who is Sakura?" ANd his world broke, it fell apart, the pain was too great. He cried into her hand "Sakura..."

* * *

Tsunade stared at her students profile. Pale skin, sunked in skin, and very skinny. She's been in her coma for almost two years now, Ever since Naruto went and visited her, and found out she had memory loss, and blindness. She showed confusion, and fear- the effect of Sasuke's clan power had done some fatal damage to her sight, and brian, resulting to her coma. The impact was great, and power consuming. Leaving her restless, and broken.  
"Maybe... She wont wake up... we cant have her hooked up to machines for the rest of her life Sensei..." A medic said as she frowned standing in front of the glass window, watching the young girl breath through an oxygen mask. The hokage signed, her heart braking. "Yes, I know that..."

She did, but she didnt want to know. "Hi Naruto..." Looking up, she saw the frowning blonde, who held a vase full of beautiful flowers of all kinds. She eyed the Yellow Lillies that rested in the middle of the vase. Those flowers werent sold in the flower shop, but were only found in the Uchiha Garden. Sasuke. Naruto saw her, and smiled sadly. "Come on Lady Tsunade... He's- he said sorry, it wasnt him who did this..." He pressed as he watched her turn away, she signed. "Make sure you dont stay very long, Hinata almost had my ear when you over stayed your welcome..."

She walked away, and patted Naruto's shoulder. The blonde gulped, and smiled at the lone nurse who stood watching him, she smiled back but forcefully... He knew who this girl was. Her name was Lyris Himouri, Short, with punky silver hair, and bright blue eyes, she was part of the snow country, she was chased away from her village because she was claimed to have the 2th demon in her.  
She was also Sakura's student.

"Naruto-san" She bowed as she crossed her hands over her lower stomach, She respected him with great honor. And she would be there for her senei could not. he smirked as he watched her be polite before all this she was just like Sai-sort of. Lyris, well she was like Sasuke, but like Sakura, she didnt show emotion, but she cared- she just didnt know how to show it. she the same skills as Sakura, but is now taught under the hokage. But now...

"Lyris, you want to come in?" He asked her, her shoulders stiffened at his offer, she hasnt been in her sensei's room for over a year now. She was scared she was bad luck, and would cause trouble. "I shouldnt-" "Oh come on Lyris! "  
Leaving the door open, and sitting right next to his team mate, Naruto placed the vase right next to Sakura's bed, and window, Lyris stood akwardly by the door watching the two, she felt scared she might do something wrong. Naruto bowed his head, and prayed to himself. He did that everytime he came. "Sakura-sensei..." She whispered watching the slow inhale and exhale of the machine.

The room was a small square perimeter, it was bigger, but the elders thought she needed to be placed in a more- smaller enviroment. So they moved her into a room that had a window, and bathroom. The walls were a nasty yellow color, that had some damages here and there, and the bathroom had some water and pipe damage, but like anyone uses them.

Taking a seat, Lyris signed. "I remember, when we were all together... Sakura always had a big heart for everyone, she was so in love with Sasuke, she trained hard. Just to prove she wasnt weak like he always said, and to show what love can do..." Lyris nodded as she kept her eyes planted on her formal sensei, she held her stomach, as she smiled.  
"Naruto-san?" "Lyris, it's just Naruto..." He scowled her, Lyris sheepishly smiled as she giggled a little. Naruto chuckled as he held Sakura's hand more carefully, and lovely as his eyes studied her face as if waiting for her to open her eyes and smile up at him. He signed.

"well, Naruto... I really hope Sakura-sensei wake up... I-I miss her..." Naruto signed again as he nodded, "yea... I thought maybe she'd wake up when Kenji was born, but... yea..." Lyris smiled as she heard about Kenji, Naruto and Hinata's son who was born last year on May 2. She had went to the baby shower, and had a good time, but something was still missing.

Sakura.

Naruto pulled his hand from the sleeping Sakura and clasped his hand together, and smirked. "Hey Lyris... how are you and Kiba?" A light blush was dusted on her face as she heard about her lovers name- it had been almost two years now since they have been together, nobody thought they would both be together since she was close to being called emotionless, but they way kiba asked her was sweet and beautiful...

* * *

_**She frowned as she starred around her, and felt scared and exposed, her emotions were jumping and their words were literally crawling under her skin. She felt... sad. Kiba growled as he grabbed her hand more gentle, and then her chin, pulling her to face him, and only him. He smirked at her, making her heart jump, and her stomach flutter. Her face heated up. He signed and stared at her more lovely.**_

"**_I dont care if you think your a tool, or someone who doesnt deserve to have a happy life! I Love you for you! And nobody!" Glaring at everyone around them Shino stood a few feet from the two as he came when he heard yelling, thinking maybe they needed back up. But it was just Kiba's confession to the snow girl._**

**_"Nobody has a damn fuckin say in it either! If they do they cann reject to it now!" Lyris stared in shock, and confusion. All this wasnt suppose to happen, yeah she is attracted to him, but she hasnt even had the curage to take a second glance because she thought everyone would judge. Kiba's stood with his right shoulder banaged with some specks of blood going through, and a banaid on his upper left face, with wrap all around his forehead, both his wrist, and hands were wrapped also, and his whole chest cover in ointment and wrap- she was healing his internal bleeding injuries when he told her he loves her._**  
**_She told him he couldnt because she wasnt something to be loved- she was a tool. He flipped and dragged her outside by her wrist, and in front of everyone, including his own team mates, and the ANBU's and Special Ops- everyone. He was red with anger, and she was red with confusion._**

**_"huh its the Snow Freak, oh look she's with Kiba-kun!"_**

**_"Bad image! Bad image!" _**

**_"Oh god please help Kiba!"_**

**_"Lyris you are you, you are MINE! MINE only!" She then looked at him- really looked at him, and smiled. She loves this man. So, Kiba grabbed the back of her neck smearing blood on her neck, and shoulder, and crushed his lips onto her own. He snaked his arm around her small waist, and groaned. the sound of the people around them gasping and whispering was music to his ears, Lyris ignored then and leaned more into the kiss._**

**_Kiba then lowered his hand and pinched her right butt, making her jump and grasp his shoulders, as she starred up at him in horror, and with blush on her face. _**  
**_"K-Kiba!"_**

* * *

"Me and Kiba... we are... good..." She still wasnt use to this feeling, of being belonged. She smiled and remembered the day she meant Sai- and here she thought she was worse. "Really?"  
Jumping out of her skin, and looking at Naruto- Lyris held her stomach, and signed happily, Naruto looked up and his eyes widen, as he watched her. He felt like he was an older protective brother waiting to kill as he saw her look scared. She openned her mouth but nothing came out, she then closed it and signed, and closed eyes, then opened them and stared deep into Naruto's own blue eyes, her sweet smile brightened. "N-Naruto..." He felt his heart skip.  
"I'm pregnant..." The news was shocking, even for him. He stared at her smiling face, and stood up, but then back down. What was he doing? He jumped up and scooped her up into his arms, while he yelled. "Oh god! Lyris! congrats!" He was so happy for her, he thought of her as his own little sister or daughter. Holy crap! She's having a boy- girl- a BABY!

The thought just it excited him even more. He hugged her and releases her, but then hugged her again. God he was soooo happy! His heart was beating every second, he was as happy as when Hinata was pregant. He laughed and hugged her tightly, but... she would have to have sex to... Shit.  
Pulling away he held her at arms length watching her face slightly fall. He looked deep into her eyes and glared lightly Realizing the age they were.

The age Kiba was, and Lyris.

"Wait... Kiba is 20, and you..." "Im going to turn 18 to-" Lyris said, as she got where he was getting at, but He glared and disappeared in a flash, Lyris gulped. Oops, Kiba's dead. She turned to Sakura and felt her heart jump as she saw a lightly but visable smiled on her lips.  
"S-Sakura-senei?"  
"mm..."

* * *

"Stop! "  
"STOP!"  
"S-Stop!"  
"UCHIHA!"  
chuckle...  
"dont worry, if I go down, she goes down..."  
"STOP!"

* * *

**Yep two stories in a day, hey we had AIMS and i was done and needed something to do, and yes i know i should be updating my other stories but im stuck so...**

**Review, Fav, and Follow and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter Two: Revive

**Chapter two...**

* * *

_"Those are your goals?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in frustration. To hell and back with him! He can just go fuck him self, and die in a hole by him self! She didnt care that it would end the Uchiha Clans Bloodline, she didnt care that it would cause a riot, she didnt care it would put a bad name on her- she just didnt give a fuck about the Uchiha clan anymore! _

_All they have done is cause havoc everywhere they go, they are a danger to mankind, they are blood thirsty people who only care about passing on the Uchiha name, and being strong. They are emotionless people who dont understand what being human is._  
_She growled louder as she took a step forward, glaring. _

_Sasuke scoffed as he stared out in the clearing where the hokage stood, her chest heaving up and down in total anger, he smirked because now he knows he has her cornered, and can use her to get the position of being hokage to the village. Before, he's never thought about being hokage, because he respected Naruto's dream, but that one day - the day he had finally killed Itachi, but was shockingly revived but Kabuto's sick test, the older uchiha explained he had been loyal to the hidden leaf village threw his whole life- and that he had been ORDERED to kill his own clan. _

_The blood of his family, mother, father, cousins, uncles, aunt, grandparents, and babies were on his hands, but he didnt mind, because he was doing this for the village. _  
_But sasuke thought differently, after he tried to destroy the Hidden leaf, but decided to fight beside them, he had thought about being hokage, he could stop this; clans being destroyed, and war- he could stop it- if he took the position of being the hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. _

_the thought made him relieved. he heard a small groan, and smirked as he looked to the passed out Shizune, who had sweat trailing down her face, Tsunade saw him, and growled as she watched helplessly- Sasuke scoffed as he thought he didnt need the lady, she wasnt as nearly strong as Sakura._  
_He walked over and picked her up non too gently with his one right arm, and grunted as he threw her across the clearing, watching the hokage run forward, and catch her apprentice in her arms. He smirked and watched her set her down on the ground and summon a slug to heal her. _

_"You got some nerve" the slug princess stood as she eyed her other apprentice, and waved her arm. "Now pass Sakura-" She coldly ordered as she stood facing the lone wolf. Sasuke chuckled and walked in a even pace to the girl laying on the hard ground, and picked Sakura up into his arms, and just stood like that watching. The hokage was getting pissed. "Sasuke! " _

_the boy smirked as he gave the hokage a knowing eye, and shifted Sakura in his arms_  
_"Sorry-" he threw the girl into the air, and they both watched her disappear in a cloud of smoke, Tsunade gasped as she panicked. Oh god. Quickly, She looked around her, and tried peering into the trees, she closed her eyes and tried finding her student with her chakra. Nowhere._

_Sasuke 'hned' as he walked two stepped forward, pulling his sword from it's cover and looking at it . "You wont find her, Now why dont we get to business?" He too disappeared, leaving the hokage to feel the air move from behind her, but giving her enough time to turn and block the blade with her own. _  
_"You'll pay you damn Uchiha!"_

* * *

Naruto...

"Naruto?"

"Hello?"

"Sai? Kakashi? Anyone?"

"Can anyone here me?!"  
...

* * *

**Naruto POV**

**t**he blonde, came back from Kiba's house and found the mutt there getting ready to leave for work, and indeed did he kill him. He yelled at him asking why did he get Lyris pregnant, and now he has to grow a pair and confront her about it- of course, Kiba didnt know... So this was a shock to him.  
Naruto growled out curses in anger finding out the mutt didnt know a thing, so he ran out the front door, which he left wide open and ran to the hospital- Kiba, now out of his shock, he too ran out after Naruto as they ran back to the hospital.

So here they are running into the hospital with Kiba only wearing his ANBU pants, showing his abs and pack, he ignored all the women who stared and blushed as they admired him until he ran off down the hall with the Kyuubi vessel to Sakura's room.

They ran in and saw nobody in there, but a familiar light blonde girl with blue eyes, Ino.

The girl had her long blond hair tied into a single pony tail, and her lone bang twisted, and pined with a bobby pined behind her ear, showing her beautiful sapphire eyes, and silver eye shadow, and blue eyeliner. She had a white flowery blouse on, with a waist high black skirt on, and high black heals, but with her doctor coat over it.  
She was injecting a medicine into her best friends arm. Kiba eyed the dirty room and saw water leaking from the sink. He signed as he walked closer with Naruto behind him.

"Damn what a shitty ass room they put Sakura-chan in!" Naruto nodded as he stepped up to the girl, and frowned, still upset with Lyris's news. "hey Ino where did Lyris go?" the said girI signed as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to get the right amount of medicine in her friends vein, After about a second, she pulled back and wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, "phew, oh she went to the- WHOA!"

The boys jumped as they saw her blush and clasp both her hands, and pulled them to her chest.

her eye just got a new pair of hearts in them as she eyed Kiba's body, the boys both sweat dropped. They didnt have time for this! Kiba glared slightly, and reached for a extra shirt that was lying on top of the towels, he slipped it on and botton up the shirt, but leaving some undone. "Ino, where in Lyris?" clearly irritated.

The girl snapped out of her trace and looked around, then back at them both. She signed and grabbed Sakura's files writing something on it, and walking around the bed. stopping just at the end of her bed, just by her feet.  
"Oh, she went to the 2th floor for her patient, and after she has to get ready for the surgery she will be doing at 4..." She answered as if it werent a big deal to her, she looked down at the file and started checking off square boxes, till The boys gawked and then yelled, making Ino twitch,

"Shit! I dont think thats good for her!" Kiba exclaimed as he held his face, Naruto begin to get louder as he asked many more question. Ino started to feel a throbbing at her temple, and begin to rub it- but it didnt help, so She slammed her hand down onto the table beside her best friend and growled. "Shut up! God whats wrong?!" The boys turned to her with wide eyes, and yelled,  
"She's pregnant!"

Ino stood stared with wide eyes, Lyris pregnant? The news was at least 2 miles from her to process, that would mean... She turned to Kiba and glared as she threw the clipboard at his head, hitting him directly. "Ow!" "What the hell!? She's only 17!" Kiba pouted and held his head, and and cried.

"Why is everyone blaming me?!" Naruto's and Ino's chakra flared as they slowly walked to kiba. "because your an adult! She is a minor! thats called rape!" The doggy boy cowered as he covered his eyes. "it's not rape if she-" Ino growled as she held up her fist, "This is no fucking time for you jokes Kiba!"  
The three were crowed in a small group but pulled away as they heard a voice.

"Y-Your so dead Kiba..." A raspy, cold voice said. The three looked at each other and then Naruto turned and saw the pink haired girl sitting up in her bed.  
Her hair fell pass her shoulders, covering her face, and her hand - skinny and pale, her breathing was uneven, but that was normal. Naruto was frozen soled to the ground, not believing his eyes, tears were threatening to fall and a sob was at his throat. He shook. Ino gasped as she covered her mouth, and cried. "S-Sakura!"  
She forgot about the problem with Kiba, and threw her self at her best friend.

Kiba stared also, the feeling of joy, and respect reaching his heart- his friend was back from her sleep, reaching up the mutt found he was close to tears, so wiped a tear, he smiled.  
Naruto stared and watched his team mate turn to them, a pained broken smile, her face was pale and sunken in, but what shocked him was they diamond on her forehead- it was exactly like Tsunade's.

Ino hugged her while venting out to her, "O-Oh you! D-Dont even d-do that a-again!" Kiba went over and hugged her also, Sakura looked up and stared straight into her other best friend's pained face, but not exactly looking at him. Naruto. The blond stared back.

"S-...S-Sakura..." She smiled and she signed while she closed her eyes. "Naruto.." His emotions broke as he fell to his knees and let his tears fall, and flood the ground below him, Sakura giggled as she strugged to stand up, she limped over to her team mate while holding out her hand to try and find him, when she was close enough, he reached out and grasp her in his own, and pulled her into his arms.

"It's you!" he cried as he buried his face in her shoulder, she smiled and laughed as she kissed what she hope it was, his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have worried you..." He gulped and hugged her tighter. "Dont worry... everything is over- we're okay, your okay, we are okay..."  
**_**  
**Lyris...**

The snow girl was standing at the 2th floor putting her patients files into a cart, and rolling it to her office. she was told she had to gather everyones files, and look over them, and compare them to the files that where in the computer- making sure nothing was tampered with, and to see if the newbies were doing their job right.  
Reaching for a light brown file, Lyris flinched as she saw it was Uchiha Sasuke's the village's traitor and life saving hero. she signed as she threw the file down into the other pile if files, and continued down the long narrow hall.

"Hey Lyris." The girl stopped and turned to her right and watched a man and girl walk up, she forced a real smile, and waved. "Hi Yuma, and Korra, what are you two doing?" She reached up at a door that had a file, and pulled back with it in her position, she then turned to the two greeting them.

Yuma, a handsome man with brown wavy hair, and green eyes and was tall, smiled and held up a blue file, "Oh i have a new file for you, patient is Kakashi, you know how difficult he is to examine, he wont remove that mask, so it's hard to do his vitals. " Korra laughed and waved him off like he was fly,  
"Oh he's just scared of him Ly, and he says he's a man! Ha!" The tall women said, she had long black hair that was tied up into a bun with curls framing her face.

Lyris nodded and grabbed the file from the mans hand and placed it in the cart along with the others, right on top of Sasuke's. she turned to them and smiled softly, and nodded- "Yes, i will personally take a look, and check everything for you-" she stopped.

she felt three chakras, with her sensei, Ino, and maybe Kiba, and Naruto- oh boy.  
She smiled and looked down at her tummy and rubbed it once. Yuma noticed her new habit and raised a brow, "uhh Lyris? are you-" She studied more carefully, and felt one Chakra slowly start to revive, Lyris looked up, with confusion and fear, Yuma and Korra stared back worried.

She felt the Chakra, and saw it was growing stronger, it was... she gasped and looked at the two. "Yuma please take this to my office!" she shoved the cart at the man, and ran forward not caring if she hurt Yuma, as she got two feet from them, she disappeared from their eyes. Yuma rubbed his stomach as he grabbed the handle of the cart and groaned. "owch..."

* * *

Lyris teleported herself to her sensei's level, and ran the rest of the way to the door that belonged to her wonderful teacher, She felt it! She knew her sensei's chakra! It had to be her! Please!

She slammed the door open and gasped as she stared at the pink haired lady who was in Narutos arms, with him crying on her shoulder. Kiba stood away too and was holding Ino back from throwing her self at Sakura.

Lyris felt her eyes water, was she crying? the feeling was very unfamiliar to her, it felt nonexistent to her.  
"S-Sensei?" The voice jolted Sakura from her moment with Naruto, The voice was so familiar- that it sent shocks of pain up her spine, why? Because it pained her to know the voice, but not who it belonged to.

Sakura panted as she was helped to her feet by Naruto who finally got a hold of him self, Sakura breath as she tried to get a hold of herself when she heard Naruto whisper, "Lyris..." He stared at her stomach, and flinched.

Sakura took one step- It was Lyris, the girl she meant in the snow country, the girl she took under her wing, the girl who was frightened of everything...  
"S-Sensei?" She couldnt believe her own eyes, could this really be her sensei? the sensei who was comatose? Who was always there for her? she lifted a hand to her mouth and let out a shaky breath.

"L-yris... oh my- Ly, where?- here Ly come here..." taking a small step, Sakura felt her self trip on her own feet, but before Naruto could grab her, Lyris took three large steps and grabbed her teacher. Falling into the small girls arms, the snow girl gasped as she held on to her teacher, but tired to hold on lightly, as she felt her ribs, and shoulder bones. Sakura wasnt strong and powerful right now, she was weak and helpless.

Sakura breath in the nature scent Lyris alway had on her, and wrapped her bony arms around the slim girl. So much happiness was in her chest, so much pain also. Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to image how Lyris looks like now.

Reaching up, she let her hand go to her hair, and felt her hair was pulled back into braids and her face was more slimier, and structured.  
She felt that her height had grown, and instead of to her chest, she was now at her chin. Lyris had grown up- but she just couldnt see her. Sakura slowly reached and felt her shoulder, and slowly made her way downward, until she reached her hands, and grasped them both into her own.

"L-Lyris... my mini-me" the two let out a chuckle as Lyris felt tears slip down her face, and as Sakura lifted her hand to her face, she was shock to feel them. She gasped and put both her hands on her face, and cried also.

But then the conversation that the three were having came to her, and she quickly put one hand to her friends covered stomach, and used her little chakra she had control of, and pumped it to her hand, and searched her stomach.

Tears, and more tears leaked out of her eyes as she felt the small chakra in her friends stomach, it still was a egg, but you can still feel it if you had very good chakra control. Sakura lightly laughed as she covered her mouth and smiled. Lyris watched and smiled also, and placed a hand on her sensei's shoulder, and gave it squeezed, comforting her.

"Aheh.. oh Lyris..." She smiled and wiped her eyes, and chuckled, she stopped her breathing and listened carefully, she heard Kiba's panicking breathing, knowing the pink haired girl knows that that is his child that Lyris is bearing. She grinned.

"Kiba... you have some nerve..." Lyris grabbed her teachers shoulder, and felt her own breath start to panick, her nerves were jumping and it felt like she had to intervene if something gets out of control. "S-Sensei!" Sakura shook her head, and faced her whole body to where she knew where the mutt was at.  
Kiba gulped as he watched the girl face him, and slightly pushed Ino infront of him to protect himself from the feisty women.

"Kiba, please..." Sakura openned her eyes and smiled, even if she cant see, she can tell she was looking in the right direction.

"Please, take care of Lyris..." She signed as she felt her head get light, her stomach was doing flips, making her want to vomit. She stumbled backwards and gasped as she held out a hand trying to catch her self, she felt her body give away, and fall-  
But a pair of arms, Lyris's arms grabbed her as she yelled out, "Sensei!? Oh god, Ino contact Tsunade-sama! N-Naruto!"

She felt her body be lifted off of her student, and was now carried in more stronger, built arms.  
"Sakura-chan!"  
She heard someone else call her but, she suddenly felt her self fade.

* * *

"I'm surprised you can keep up!"  
"Dont underestimate Uchiha! I may seem old, and broken- but I am a strong heated women who can kick anyone's ass if they provoke me!"

"Then lets hope you can keep up with this!"

* * *

**Hello! Here i am with updating this story, and i thank you VERY much to those who updated on my very first chapters, and i know ive made some mistakes, and someone evne told me to get a beta reader, but the problem is...**

**How the hell do i even get a beta reader?! I know ive been a member since... 2010? 2009? I dont know but just last year i started writing stories because i know i was very young before to even concider writing a story on here, but im older enough to do so now! So please help me out! **

**I really want to stick with this story, but i will need your guys help! Im still young and not very smart so please! **

**Read my other stories also if you will, I know ive got some mistakes there also, but tell me how you think, and im hoping- HOPING for some more reviews- **

**I wont be updating alot, ive only got 36 days of school left so i wont have my laptop anymore because i would have to give it back to my school, and i wont get it next year cause i need to find a new school to attend, but i will be updating! **

**Just keep updating, please.**

**Review, Follow, and Fav.**


	3. Chapter Three: Memories

_Panting heavily, Tsunade grunted in pain as she searched her body with her chakra, seeing two of her ribs were fractured, and three broken, her right shoulder was dislocated, and bruises, and cuts were littering her body- it was hard to breath, but she was slowly knitting her damaged lung back together. _  
_Sasuke Uchha wanted the village, and Sakura? For what reason? Last she checked- Sakura got on Sasuke's nerves, and he hated the way she clunged to him back in their genin years. _  
_Signing heavily, and grunting louder as she grabbed her shoulder, and pulled on it, putting it back in it's place, and wincing at the pain but holding it in. She signed, the worse wasnt even over yet, She still had ribs that needed to be healed, and wounds, but she couldnt spend her chakra on them, since this is Uchiha Sasuke who spent years with her old team mate._  
_She jumped out from behind a large tree, and ran into the thick large forest going west, as she avoided Sasuke's kunais coming at her. She yelled as she was thrown of balance from a tree branch, falling down 3 feet, and back onto another branch, and continued her way towards the west. Sasuke was just about 7 feet from her tail, trying to stop her from running from him. He was growing impatient, he didnt want to play a game of cat and mouse._  
_He wanted the hokage, the position of the hokage. _  
_"You damn Uchiha! Wait till i get my hands on you! If it werent for the safety of the village, and myself- i would turn around and kick your ass!" The hokage yelled out in frustration, she hated the way this made her looked! It made her look weak, and useless, here she was running from the brat! _  
_Sasuke scoffed as he threw a fire ball at her- he smirked as he heard a hiss, signalling to him that he got his target, Stopping and swiftly doing hand signs, Sasuke blew and created a huge fire ball, aiming it and letting it go. _  
_The ball of fire exploded and turned into mini fire balls that weaved their way threw the thick branches, and aiming it self at the busty lady. _  
_Tsunade gasped as she felt her back erupted into flames, she screamed in pain and felt the hard branch disappear below her feet, and a branch hit her right shoulder again, braking it this time. She cried out in pain, and felt shape blades implant them selves in her body._  
_Sasuke landed just 10 feet from her, holding his blade and glaring down at her and quickly threw a kunai her way. _  
_She hissed as she felt blood fall from her cheek, he threw a blade at her! The fuck? She slowly stood up and held onto her shoulder, as she kept eye contact with him. _  
_"Maybe you should give up, you are old, arent you?" He said, earning a growl from the hokage. He flashed his sword, and swung it once, "Sorry, I know this isnt a way for you to end, but..." Sasuke jumped forward, sword held over his head, and swung it down- hard. Tsunade blarely had enough time to dodge it, she felt her left side of her waist sting._  
_She jumped back a few feet, as she dropped to her knees. "D-Dammit... " Sasuke smirked, and clicked the top of his mouth shaking his head. "Bye... Hokage-sama"_

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

She blinked once, twice, and three times, she felt her eye lids, and she felt the wind of the air hitting her eyes. She had just woken up hours ago, and silently cried to herself knowing she wasnt with her friends- Tsunade had been so- SO happy to see her apprentice was alive and well.  
She checked her vitals, and everything- just giving her a check up that she had missed for over two years. Sakura asked if it was possible for her to get her eye sight back and the answer she got was just... saddening. and the questions.

Sakura heard the sound of a pen and paper rubbing together, the click clak of her sensei's shoes against the tiled ground. She felt the air around her tighten and loosen as her sensei came closer, and walked away. Sakura signed rather loudly, her stomach was empty, and she was really weak-

She was annoyed with the fact that she cant even see or doing anything! The busty lady must have finally noticed and signed, she walked closer, and sat at the edge of Sakura's bed, placing a hand on her hand. "T-Tsunade-sama... will I even be able to continue on with my duties?"

The hokage signed, squeezing her hand and looking into her empty eyes. "Sakura, you will- but it would mean more chakra control, and starting your training all over again... you'd have to send out your chakra to see, and check your location." Sakura felt her eyes burn- she'd have to start all over?  
Tsunade shifted in her seat, and looked at the one last answer on her check list... She inhaled and exhaled, and faced her student.

"S-Sakura..." Hearing her name, the pink haired girl nodded her head not bothering to look up knowing it would just depress her more.  
"Hai?..." She licked her lips, and signed.

"D-Do you know who did this to you?" Tsunade felt her student flinch, and shift in her own seat. Sakura released a shaky breath, and felt tears of anger come to her eyes, She was mad, she wanted blood- his blood. The hokage was shocked to see such hatred aura surround her.  
Sakura growled out the name. "Uchiha Sasuke did this..."

* * *

Sakura growled and fisted her knuckles, while gritting her teeth. she hated- HATED Sasuke Uchiha with so much passion- the thought of hearing his bones crack under the pressure of her fist, made her smile, and oh if she could see- she would enjoy the pain that would cross his face!  
Sakura signed heavily as she ran her fingers threw her hair, and down her neck. She slunched over and closed her eyes, inhaling threw her nose. After Naruto got his shit together, and help Tsunade get everyone out of her room, they promised to visit soon.

She watched Naruto give her hesitate look before speaking, "We really missed you..." Missed- was the key word. Had they forgotten about her?  
Shaking her head she deleted the thought- how could she even think like that? Those people werent only her team mates- they were her family. They were people she admired, and who admired her back, they were important...

"Oh kami..." She whispered to herself, groaning and leaning forward covering her face with both her hands. She hated the darkness- because that is all she can see, just black- it was like a dark heavily black blanket was draped over her, making it impossible for her to see.  
She dug her nails in her eyes, wincing as she felt slight pain coming from the sensitive nerve behind her eye ball. She signed once more before remembering what her shishou said.

_"Sakura, you will- but it would mean more chakra control, and starting your training all over again... you'd have to send out your chakra to see, and check your location."_

She inhaled and exhaled, she gathered little chakra, and sent them out into small threads- she remembered before when she was blind by her own blood she had to do this, but it was only that one time. She was a little rusty, but felt the size of the room, a small square room with another room attached which she was guessing is the bathroom.

She searched that room and saw it was indeed a washroom, She concentrated more on her senses, and heard the dripping of the pipes, water was leaking. She then felt the walls were damaged, and weak- rips and holes were found here and there.

Wow, some room they put her in. She snorted as one word came to her 'Elders' Damn old farts, she knew they didnt really like her- hell they didnt like anyone! She spent many year with them and knowledge they had never really had friends or family who really liked them. She could understand why.  
Stopping her chakra, Sakura layed back down and put a hand on her forehead, growling when it landed on the pillow beside her head before bring it to her head.  
She would have to start all over...

Oh she will- thats for sure...

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto stood outside the Uchiha compound, it had been an hour since he stood there- in the very same spot, staring at the building before him. He wanted to inform the teme about Sakura's awakening but remembering what he had did to her made him think.  
Would he want to know? Did he even care about it?

He signed in frustration as he stomped his feet on the ground below him, he was so confused and sadden by the thought of Sakura seeing the teme again, and Sasuke... well...  
Sasuke had felt bad about what he did to Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade while he was in the forest, he had arived at the right time seeing Tsunade beatin up and out of breath- her injures were bad, but not fatel, unlike Sakura who took the most damage.

He winced as he remembered seeing blood, and more blood covering Sakura's eyes, and face. The picture was traumatizing.  
"Alright Naruto! You can do this!" Taking the first step he ever made- bought a smile to his face, he was so happy, but he gulped as he stared at the mansion his friend lived in. Is it a bad idea to tell, and so soon?  
Wait 'so soon?' The hell they have both been waiting for years! This is the day they have been talking about- they even planned to all be there for her and stay in her room with her, including Kaka-sensei and Sai!

Naruto continued his way to the mansion, while debating in his head about how he should tell him, and to comfort him. He knows Sasuke still blames himself for Sakura' s pain. Hell he even blamed him, but he got pass it.  
He saw he finally got to the front door, and grabbed the shiny gold handle, giving it a twist to the left, and pushing it open. He looked around seeing nobody around, of course- Sasuke was always in his room sharpening his weapons, or doing little excises. He chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

Making his way to the royal stair case, the blond suddenly smelled food... coming from the kitchen. He stepped away from the stairs and made his way pass them and into a small hall- He gave a sniff and followed the scent down the hall and turned to the right and jumped as he saw Sasuke standing infront of the stove... fully dressed.

"T-Teme?" Naruto squeaked as he walked out from behind the wall he was hiding behind from, revealing himself, Sasuke jumped as he quickly turned around seeing his best friend. "hn?" He grunted while turning back around flipping the omelet he was cooking.  
Naruto timidly looked around, and walked up. He mine as well tell him- But he should wait till he put the frying pan down. so its time for small talk! "H-Hey teme! Wanna go to the ramen shop?!" He yelled as the Uchiha turned and raised a brow at the blond idiot. Was he really that dumb?

"No, I'm already eatting... what do you want?" He said now pulling a plate out from a cover infront of him, and grabbing a fork from the dish rack. He placed the omelet on the plate, and walked over to the table.  
Naruto watched as he just stood where he was, not wanting to get any close to his friend. Sasuke notice but didnt voice it- he didnt care if the dobe wanted to stand then he will stand.

"U-Uhm... W-Well... er... how are- you?" Wow, Naruto groaned in his head as he knew he sounds like an idiot- he sounded stupid! Why oh why is he so fuckin scared!?  
Sasuke put down his fork and eyed the blond dumb ass- he didnt like people staring at him while he is eatting, even if Naruto didnt know he was staring it didnt give him the right to. Coughing Sasuke gave a small smile, "Naruto, what is wrong?" The kid snapped out of his trace of thought and looked at the smiling Sasuke. He might as well as tell him...

Taking a heavy breath, he exhaled slowly. Making eye contact and giving a sad smile. "S-Sakura-chan woke up... She i-is getting checked out by baa-chan-"Dropping the fork in his hand, the Uchiha's breathing stopped as he stared back at his blonde team mate. Sasuke stopped listening once he heard what he's been waiting for all these years. She's alive... she's awake...

He thought she would never wake up, or even still be alive. Yea he never visited her- but he would always make sure Naruto came to his house before he went the hospital , and gave the blond yellow lillies to give to the sleeping Sakura.  
every time Naruto went and visited, he would go to Sasuke to gather those flowers, and give them to Sakura.  
Sasuke felt his vision blur alittle- Sakrua was awake. She was safe now.

* * *

**Ino POV**

The blond beauty sniffed as she sat in the waiting room, it had been a few hours since the hospital thingy with Sakura. The shock was too great for her, she was still in shock- She wondered if it was clear for her to go and visit her best friend. She wanted to catch up and have an emotional brake down with her bestie. She wanted to cut her hair also, ever since she has been asleep, her hair has grown ridiculously fast!

Her hair was now pass her shoulder, and her bangs were covering her face, and she wanted to feed her too- when Ino threw her arms around the girl, she had felt the bones under her own body, she shook as she tried to hide her weakness from Ino. She gave a shaky breath while she breath out, "I-Ino?"

She had startled the poor girl! Of course Ino knew Sakura had lost her memory for a short time, she even heard she had lost all sight, she was blind. The cause was from damage to the head, and nerves being tampered with. Ino snorted as she rested her elbow on the arm rest of the chair, and slid her chin in her palm.

Yea right, trama to the head! If so how did it come to that? Ino maybe blond, but she isnt dumb like others say- Naruto just makes it look bad! Ugh! She knew everything, it didnt take long to figure it out. Once the Uchiha came threw those gates, and saw his bloody body, and then Sakura's after she broke down...

* * *

_Ino watched Kakashi and Naruto each carry a stretcher with Sasuke on it, his eyes were slightly bleeding, wounds were littering his chest and lower body, his arm looked like it was either broken or dislocated- He had a wound to his temple, and blood was streaming down the side of his head. _  
_Naruto grunted as the stretcher nudged his injured thigh, he wasnt as bad, he had blood leaking from his mouth, and one wound on his right shoulder that looked like it was already healing on its own. He also had cuts, and bruises covering his body, but he didnt look bothered. _

_Ino gasped in horror as she saw the next stretcher- Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and the ANBU's looked up- startled by her appearance. Sasuke was apparently awake so he looked up, and saw the blond girl staring right behind him, tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were covering her mouth. _  
_Naruto's breath hitched, and Kakashi signed as he looked away. Sasuke slowly got up, and finally looked behind him, he was surprise that neither Naruto nor Kakashi had stopped him- and he saw why._

_Ino took a step forward, and started to breath unevenly, she now held her head with her hands, as more tears fell. Her heart gave a violent jolt as she saw more. _  
_Sakura was being carried by two ANBU's- Her whole face, was covered in blood, blood was coming out from her nose, eyes, and mouth, she even had some wound on her left shoulder, her right upper leg, and it looked like her wrist had taken some damage. her whole body was a mess! _

_She looked around, she looked at Tsunade who was carrying Shizune, and then to the ANBU's who she knew were Neji, and Shikamaru. Then finally to Kakashi, and Naruto- they all looked away, and then she stared at Sasuke. He stared back just as shock, his mouth twitched, "I-Ino... I-I" She clenched her fist._

_She pumped chakra in her feet, as she Shockley appeared with great speed infront of Sasuke, holding her fist up and swinging it, knocking him in the jaw line, she felt the crunch but saw Sasuke just hung his head, not looking up. More tears fell as she aimed to hit him once more, "Y-You monster! W-What d-did you d-do!? y-you killed h-her! Y-You-" _  
_"Ino!" Shikamaru appeared by his team mate's side as he pulled her into his arms, trying to hold her back from attacking the Uchiha anymore. Then she did the unexpected, she pushed him off her, and glared with tears making her eyes glow. Anger was seen in her eyes, she punched his shoulder, and cried._

_"Why are you protecting him! L-Look! Just look at S-Sakura! What has she done to deserve t-that!?" Naruto begin to cry all over again, he didnt look up, because he couldnt face this girl. Shikamaru grabbed her arms, and shook her, "Ino! calm down! I'm not trying to protect him!" She wiggled her way out of his hold again and stepped back from them all. _

_Tsunade's heart broke at seeing the state the girl was in. Ino then ran over the her best friend and held her hand, "S-Sakura?" She looked more closely and saw her friends eyes were closed, but blood just kepted seeping out from the corners._  
_Ino stared as she laided her head on her friends hand crying._

* * *

She winced as she remembered that day, she had hit Shikamaru really hard, she left a bruise. She looked up and saw people walking by, some women had kids in their arms, and others were bringing them selves. She signed, she had confessed her feelings to her lazy team member, and surprisingly he called said 'troublesome.. but i love you too...'

She giggled as she alway wondered how to surprise him- she patted her own stomach, and grinned. Speak of the devil.  
Shikamaru came up walking as he casually removed his ANBU mask, and sat himself on the chair right next to her own. "Hi Shika-kun..." She spoke dully, the lazy genius raised a brow, and silently wondered why his girl friend didnt give him a kiss like she normally would or held his hand with her own. Not that he wanted her to do so! he slightly blushed, and looked away.

"Hey, did you hear about-" Ino nodded, but still kept looking at everyone around her. "Yea, i broke down honestly..." She answered honestly, continuing to look away as a dust od red crossed her face. Shikamaru signed as he rest a hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze, comforting her. "Why? It's not your problem... You just have to go with the flow..."

Signing Ino turned to look at him and glared. Men can be so clueless, and heartless sometimes, "You dont get it, she is important to me too you know...I've been..." Feeling more tears appear at the corner of her eyes She quickly turned away, and wiped her eyes as some more tear were coming. Shikamaru signed. "Well, she has Kiba..." He said softly, he patted her thight twice while looking at her, Ino nodded while covering her face. "Y-Yea, she has Kib-a? Wait what?! What are you talking about?!" Confused- She turned back to the genius.

Shikamaru jumped as he looked at the blonde, and raise his brow again, "W-What are you talking about?" He found himself asking, Ino glared and pouted, this was confusing. "I asked you first!" She stated childishly, Shikamaru smirked, "Ladies first."  
Ino growled as she found her self giving in, but she signed and snaked her arms around her man, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Fine... I was talking about Sakura.. She woke up..." This shocked Shikamaru, he stared down at Ino, When she looked at him to silently tell him to tell her what he was talking about, he signed. "Ly, is pregnant..."

She scoffed as she lowered her hand to his lower back, and rubbed. "Yes i already knew that!" He snorted as he didnt mind the light comforting pressure she was putting on his back, but it made him shuffle in his seat. "You would..." He spoke under his breath, Ino then glared but then she lowered her hand to his tail bone but lower, and gave it a slow, deep rub

Shikamaru jumped as this emotion went threw his body, he felt... turned on. He stared in shock as he was he was getting a hard on, and quickly reached for his mask to use it as a cover, but saw it had disappeared from his position. He then covered himself with his hands, and looked up to see Ino, smirking at him holding his mask.  
"Hasnt anyone told you not to play with fire? Shika-kun?" She purred his name softly, swinging his mask on her one finger. He gulped as he felt himself get harder. She giggled as she gave a wave and skipped away.  
"I-Ino!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The news of Sakura's recovery was quickly spreading threw the village, Kakashi heard as he was sitting on top of a thread building, just a normal day for him- He was wearing his tight dark blue long sleeve shirt, and the baggy ANBU pants, and his sandals. He wore his mask but not his plate that has to Village symbol.

It was his day off, and he was glad for it- lately he's been in and out of the village, going to their allies villages, checking up on their condition. He was sitting crossed leg, and was suddenly snapped out of his read time when a women who he remembered as one of Sakura's patient- was crying in the tears of joy, as she told another women. "Oh I'm so happy! I've been hoping she's turned out to be okay at the end!"

She exclaimed, Kakashi quickly gather his books, and shoved it in his back pocket, and slowly crawled to the edge. He listen carefully and saw the women wipe away her tears. "Sakura Haruno is finally rivived! Thank kami!" Still not sure, Kakashi jumped down from his position, and right by the two women.

"K-Kakashi-san!" The two women exclaimed as they stared with blushes on their faces, the copy cat turned to the women from before and smiled under his mask, "Hi Ms. I couldnt help but over hear that my student has... 'revived'?" They lady stutered as she quickly nodded and held his hand. "Hai! Hokage-sama has comfirmed it, Sakura-san is getting treated just as we speak!"

Saying a quick thanks, Kakashi speeded off to the hospital, leaving the blushing women, The first women held her chest as she signed heavily- the other women started to fan herself, and giggled. "My... what a fine man!"

* * *

Sai had heard when he was at a pond that was located by the gates, but just a few miles away from it, and away from all the civilians, and buildings, so he was just in a deserted place. Kotetsu had came running up, and was resting his hands on his knees, panting. Sai stood there infront of the pond his hand in his pockets, and wearing a baggy black shirt.

Kotetsu smiled, "Sai! Sakura is alive! She's awake!" The news had startled him, how long has it been since he had even spoken to the female? Years, he had terrible feeling when he first heard she was in a coma, and this... void feeling suddenly filled half of him. He didnt know what it was, and didnt bother to find out.

Sai looked at the water, and swore he saw Sakura standing in it with Naruto as she held his head smiling at him, holding out her hand to him. "Come on Sai! Its fun!" She said to him. Sai then smiled- a real smile. He signed and faced Kotetsu, giving him the same smile, the ANBU man gave a shocking expression before returning the smile with his own.

"Hai, thank you Kotetsu-san..."

* * *

Shino, Choji, Hinata,TenTen, Neji, Lee, and Yamato were at a new restaurant celebrating a great success to a mission the group went on- they invited others, but they were a little late and will be attending soon. TenTen grinned as she stood up from her seat, and held up her cup full of sake, "To us! passing our ANBU test, and becoming what we've always dreamed of! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!"

the place was just by the river that crossed across the village, making the scene more breath taking as the sun reflected off the water, making it shimmer. the restaurant was a medium size place with glass windows, tables and chairs were scattered in small rows, and a bar was several feet from it, as a dance floor was between.  
But what was more breath taking- were the small fire balls that floated right above them. Many people were crowding trying to get seats, and admiring the work of art.  
The seating arrangements were Shino, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Choji, and Yamato they were seated in a square size table. Hinata then excused herself as she raised up from her seat, and made her way pass the dance floor, admiring the couples that were pressed up together, she stuttered excuses as she bumped into some people as she squeezed pass many.

"G-gomen! E-Excuse m-m-me! A-Ah! G-Gomen!" She said, finally making it- she made it to the bathroom and went to the sink, and saw her face was flushed with embarrassment, she turned the the knob to turn on the water, but... "O-Oh!" She eyed the sink and saw no handle. instead there was a black plain label. She flushed once more.

She was 17! and she didnt know how to use the sink?! the hell?! She then jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and quickly turned to her right and saw a older women with light brown hair with some grays here and there. she had wrinkles around her eyes, and cheeks, but she was beautiful none the less.  
"Hey hun, are you having some trouble with the sink?" Turning a deeper shade of red. The women giggled and patted her arm, and walked over to the sink as she bought Hinata over. "Here hun, you put you hand under neath it- i trust you put soap on?"

Now fully red Hinata stuttered, "N-No! I-I-I Mean! I-I was j-just w-washing m-my face!" Again the lady giggled as she waved her off. "Im kidding darling!" Nodding, Hinata put her hand under the sink and put her face close to wet down her face. she signed as the cool liquid hit her face, putting more water in her hands, she rested her face, and signed.

"Oh, Kimiko-chan! Its nice to see you beautiful!" The same women said and she grabbed the other women hand into her won. "Oh! Oni-chan! did you hear?" The women quickly turned to face her dear friends, and asked what.  
"You know Haruno Sakura? " Hinata froze, she quickly lifted her face and saw there was nothing left of the water. She listened to the two women.  
"Hai, I know her- poor thing has been in a coma for so long... the last i spoke to her, she treated Tami, too bad i didnt get to thank her.." Kimiko the lady smiled and hugged her friend, "Oh deary, dont look so down! I heard Haruno-san has finally woken up from her long time sleep, she will be transferred to a much nicer room so we could visit-"

Quickly Hinata turned around and caught both the women with her sudden movement. the same lady before- Oni-chan? was it? Hinata took one step close and felt tears come to her eyes. "Sakura?! Sakura-chan is awake?!" She shouted without stuttering, she didnt turn bright red, she didnt get embarrass- she demanded to know what the two ladies know.

"H-Hai! She is Stationed at-" Without listening to anymore, the heiress ran out the bathroom and pass the bar, and dance floor, and back to her table where the rest of her group sat at. TenTen stood at seeing the girl rush, she raised her hand as she set her cup of half drinkin sake down, Neji narrowed his eyes.  
"Hinata-chan? Whats wrong-" TenTen stopped as she saw tears falling down the girls face, but a huge smile on her face, she reached up to wipe her eyes with her right sleeve, and released a low chuckle. "Sakura-chan is awake!" Everyone stared at her- they were amazed, and happy. The shy girl didnt stutter nor did she blush. She was confident about what she said.

TenTen then smiled as she slowly sat down, taking in the news, Neji chuckled and rested a hand on his female team mate. Lee cried the tears of joy, and Shino and Yamato smiled, and silently thank who ever woke her. Choji smiled and gave the heiress a pat also , and nodded.  
"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Tsunade came back hours later with Lyris who held a clip board in hand, and a small smile resting on both their faces, The hokage chuckled as she ran her fingers threw her loose hair, and hung her head closing her eyes.

"Oh Sakrua, you are one of a kind- You used your full power from all the chakra you stored up in that seal huh?" Tsunade smirked as she crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall across her patient/ apprentice. She shook her head- "Shizune even says your strong enough to call on Katsuyu- and may already activated your Byakugou... " Sakura flushed as she rubbed the back of head- wow when she says it like that its makes her sound so freakin cool!

"H-Hai!" She answered unsteady, she heard Lyris slight even breaths, and wanted to look her way, but was hesitate- She flushed and signed heavily and she started to glare, she couldnt see. While glaring down at nothing, her stomach gave a rumble. Tsunade and Lyris chuckled, the hokage waved Lyris off, signaling her to go a fetch something for her to eat, but she pulled her back. "Hai? Hokage-sama?"

The slug princess signed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lyris... Tsunade is just fine- go get her none-hospital food, dont want her first taste of food to be the damn nasty shit, ramen is okay.." Lyris stared in shock as she thought about it, and then nodded. "H-Hai, Hoka- uhhh Tsunade!" Then she quickly disappeared.  
Sakura laughed and rested both her hands on her thighs and gave her sensei a sad sign. "What? You want garbage?" the hazel eyed beauty asked as she pushed herself off the wall and towards a chair by her students bed. Sakura laughed again and quickly shook her head, "No, No its just..." Oh it wasnt every day you can surprise the hokage with such sudden news (except her waking, but whatever!)

"It just... Lyris is pregnant..." She said as she put it so bluntly, the busty lady sat there for some time as she eyed her student. she opened her mouth, but then closed it- but opened it. Sakura smiled as she looked the other way blindly, this was priceless! Tsunade kept quiet- they both did, until the snow girl walked in with a bag of fresh made ramen.

"Hey, Iruka-san paid, and said he will be visiting soon, he's happy for your health..." setting the bag down, Lyris became startled as she was force onto a chair by her hokage who had on a shocked expression. "Your pregnant?!" Lyris stared in shock as she heard the word escape her teachers mouth, she then looked at Sakura her other teacher and pouted- "You told her?!" She yelled.

Sakura laughed and waved, "Sorry! I didnt know you didnt want her to know!" The girl leaned back and looked away, "No, i just wanted to see her expression..." Sakura then started laughing as she held her stomach, Tsunade glared and 'humped' as she rested her chin on her hand. "Oh you should have been here! Her breathing just stopped and she gasped all loud!"

The hokage blushed and slammed her hand on the wall, stopping the two from continuing their own conversation. "Oi! Enough you evil brats, thats not funny! So Sakura, you used the seal to awake? how?" Sakura chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled sadly,  
"Well... my fight with Sasuke- it made me use all my chakra, including my seal chakra..."

* * *

_Sakura woke up, she saw she was laying in a bush, beneath some roots, and leaves. She looked around and saw her vision was blurry, but blinked a few times to clear it. She then saw more clearer and saw a small entrance she struggled to get her tired body to wake up, but got out- quickly. _  
_She stood up and looked around, and saw no clearing, nor dirt road that could be seen with her eyes. She rubbed her eyes again, and growled as the blurriness didnt disappear- she clenched her teeth as she took one step, and almost fell to her knees. Dammit! The hell!? She then closed her eyes, and concentrated on her sensei's chakra, she shouldnt be that far from them._

_Sending chakra strings to the east, she found nothing- but she found the clearing where she remembered being at before... she flared, before Sasuke appeared before them. She remembered Shizune screaming and blacking out, then she herself felt sharp pain in her heart as she saw her vision blurred. She saw many deaths, and cried when she saw Naruto in her arms, dead._

_She saw everyone die- babies, and children were found sheaded apart from bone to bone- adults and elders were sliced to pieces, and animals killed. Building were burned, and on fire, and broken down. She cried and cried as she held on tighter to her brother. _

_She growled and quickly vanished the memory. Damn Uchiha will pay for putting her through that bullshit! She focused on the east, and saw a trail of kunais leading to the west, and noted that, that was her trail to follow. Quickly she begin to run on branches, and wished to any god, to help her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw kunais, burnt branches, and blood trailing to the direction she knew her teacher, and Sasuke were at. _

_For 8 minutes she ran threw the forest with fast speed, she was glaring at the direction in front of her, she hoped she could get there in time to save her sensei, to make sure that damn devil dont kill her. But she froze as she heard the most sickening scream, echo threw the forest. She panted and pushed her self hard against the branches. _

_She prayed to god that everything would be okay, she hoped with all her life. _  
_Then she made it, in the new damaged clearing, Tsunade was on the ground, her back bare, but burnt, her waist was wounded, a long cut ran across her waist almost around, and her mouth was bleeding, she also got a wound on her shoulder. She growled as she raced forward, and quickly took out a kunai, blocking Sasuke's sword, as she stood in front of her hokage- protecting her._

_Sasuke stared in shock, as Tsunade gasped. Sakura gave an evil smile, and pushed Sasuke back, making him jump 10 feet from her, holding his sword, and glaring. Sakura smiled and did a few hand signs, and raised her hand to her chest, Sasuke watched a Earth seal appear on her chest, and saw her pull out a black and green narrow sword. She looked over it and tossed her kunai to her hokage who caught it with one hand._

_"Dont worry Tsunade, I've got this traitor... He's mine..." Sakura smiled and felt her sensei disappear in the trees, Sasuke chuckled. He shook his head, and swung his sword around while looking her dead in the eye, "You really think you can fight me? Sakura you are as much of an idiot then Naruto... " He stated, he gestured to her sword, and smirked. _

_"You learned how to weld a sword? Surprising... " Sakura scoffed and avoided looking him in the eyes, she knew his tricks, and she wasnt falling for his flattery. " Damn Uchiha- what the hell do you want with us?! I had thought maybe that snake had taken complete control over you by now! What are you doing here at the boarder of the Hidden Leaf Village?!" _

_Sasuke chuckled as he welded his sword, and walked to his right- slowly circling the pink haired girl. Sakura let out a low growl as she did the same, trying to not get trapped. She held on tightly to her own weapon and kept looking at Sasukes feet. _  
_"Are you really going to fight me? You cant be that foolish can you?" He asked, amused by her confident, he then charged forward, slamming his sword against her own, she held her's with both hands, and still had her eyes to the ground. She gritted her teeth. How did it all come down to this? She had thought she wouldnt run into him again, in hopes of him coming back on his own._

_She chuckled and shook her head, still glaring. "I cant believe you and that idiot are still trying to fight me, to what? To bring me back 'home'? I have no home Sakura! Stop trying to be strong- its annoying." Sakura snapped and pulled back her sword and raised it up- slamming it against his, releasing a spark. She growled and swung it back at him again, making him jump back from her. _

_"I gave up on trying to bring you back home, I thought about it and said to myself 'How Long Will I Keep Wasting My Life On This loser?' So i stopped, I dont want you back, you can stay in that underground hideout, and be a shit head, we wont stop you- but..." She pumped chakra in her feet, appearing before the uchiha's eyes, "Dont ever call me annoying!"_

* * *

Sakura signed as she fisted her hospital blanket. Tsunade eyed her student before speaking, "You fought him... that much i remember before leaving to get help... I was so worried that maybe..." Sakura scoffed lightly, and gave a smile to her sensei- "I'm alive right? " Lyris gave a soft smile as she sat up straight.

"Sakura-sensei? If i may, why did it take so long for you to rebuild your chakra? I mean... did you really use that much?" Sakura laughed and wished see could see everything around her. She nodded. "Hai, it was a big fight- something you wouldnt want to get involve in..." Tsunade shifted in her seat as she crossed her legs, and rested both her arms.

"So... how did he get your sight?" she asked, a grim expression set. Sakura hung her head, and smiled sadly.  
"Honestly? I let down my guard..."

* * *

_Sakura panted as she tried healing her shoulder, she had a slash that ran from her shoulder to her elbow, she yelled out in pain as she was blown from the tree branch she was on, and onto the ground below her. She jumped back and landed 7 feet from the Uchiha, she grinned._

_Sasuke had 3 broken ribs, one on the right, and two on the left, and a shattered wrist, a large sword wound that went from his back, and threw his body. he had a deep cut on his right cheek, and nasty bruises. She wasnt all that bad since she has been healing herself. She had fractured 2 of her ribs, and fractured wrist, bruised body, and her wound which she was trying to heal. _

_She glared at the ground which the Uchiha stood, and snorted, then suddenly she was thrown back- her back hitting the trees behind her, slamming her hard. She gasped for air as one of her ribs broke, cutting into her lungs. She felt the blood fill her lungs, and felt she was slowly drowning. She bought her hand up to heal it, and place the rib back in its place.. _

_Sasuke smirked as he ran at her, and knocked her sword away, from her grasp. Sakura grunted, and looked away. She hated the position she was in now. Weak and in the need of help- She started the pant again, and cursed as he crushed her body against his. _

_"Sa-ku-ra, you should just give in- your not strong enough, never were, and never will be... you cant keep thinking your better... " Sasuke whispered in her ear, making her gasp in more pain, she clenched his shirt in her hand, and smirked crookedly. "Y-Yea? says t-the man wh-who h-had t-to get h-help from a s-snake!" He glared and curled up his fist, and punched her in the face. She saw black spots._

_"Your'll realize how weak you are when i crush your village to bits, and kill Naruto right before your eyes!" He said threw his clenched teeth, Sakura's eyes widen, and remembered the justus he put her under, and the scenes she watched happen- Narutos death body... She snapped her eyes to his own and glare, "Fuck you! " _  
_Raising her hand, she summoned her sword in her hand, and pulled back stabbing him right threw his stomach. Sasuke grunted, and quickly looked at her eyes, and glared. "B-Bitch!" He yelled._

_Suddenly Sakura felt her eyes burn with fire, her vision blurred, and this time it clicked, and quickly her vision disappeared. She felt the burning sensation spread threw her skull, and sink deep into her veins, she felt her eyeballs being squeezed, and tampered with. She released her scream, feeling blood bubble up from her throat, and some from her nose, and eyes. _

_She then tightened her hold on her sword, and gave it a violent twist, and push- Sasuke groaned in pain, as she felt him fall on her lap. She pushed him off and panted in pain, the feeling of her eyes on fire didnt go away- she shook as she stood to both her feet, and cried out as her body was hit with pain. _  
_She blinked like before, and saw her vision wasnt returning to her. She started to panic, and held out her hands, she took small baby steps, and felt tears, but pain at the same time. She forced herself to not cry, because of the pain. She felt her head get lighter, and then she felt her self fall._  
_"No..."_

* * *

Tsunade nodded as she stood from her seat, and pinched her nose, and groaned in frustration, what did the Uchiha do? What did he do to make Sakura go blind? She knows he has his brothers eyes now, and his power- but she never knew what kind of power Itachi Uchiha possessed.

Lyris looked between the two, and gulped- this was frustrating to her. Why did this happen to Sakura? She is a good lady, she cares about alot of people other then herself. She didnt understand why this happened.

* * *

_"Things happen for a reason..." Lyris looked up startled, she saw the pale complex ANBU walk up- she knew him as Sai, he was very blunt, and honest. Sort of like her. She was sitting outside the hospital- on a bench just located yards from the building. She was having lunch, she got done checking her sleeping sensei- and decided she needed to get out._

_Sai walked up from behind her, smiling. She smiled back, and cocked her head. "Excuse me?" Sai took a seat, and rested both his hand on his knee, and smiled agian. _  
_"I said; 'Things happen for a reason' I read it in my book, just thought i should tell you..." She smiled and nodded. She was glad someone could try and comfort her. Sai nodded and held out his hand, "I'm Sai- I'm on Sakura's team... along with dickless." _

_Lyris giggled and blushed slightly- god he was bad. "I'm Lyris... nice to meet you Sai- I'm Sakura-sensei's new apprentice..." Sai nodded and looked forward. "Yes, she told me about you... it's nice to finally meet you..." She nodded and looked at the sky. "thank you Sai..."_  
_He smiled and nodded once again. "'No problem'."_

* * *

It was an akward conversation... but it meant something to her.  
"Well Sakura... I have to go- I'll try and come tomorrow... " Sakura nodded and leaned back down, "Hai..." The busty lady smiled and reached out to hold her hand, and leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe..." Saying bye to Lyris on her way out- Sakura signed and stared at nothing, hoping to at least some coloring. She closed her blind eyes, and sighed, before tilting her head back and inhaling threw her nose.

She smelled lillies, and roses,... even cherry blossoms, and poppy's. She released a smiled and clenched the hospital blankets, she hummed lightly, and laid back down on her back.  
Lyris sat there next to her, and smiled- seeing the first smile her sensei ever released.

* * *

**Alright I know some people might not even be reading this, and i understand- but hey im really trying! give me some credit! Yea thank you everyone for your reviews, and sorry i havent really answered your guys questions, Uhm...**

**Yes Sasuke did give those flowers to Sakura when Naruto to visit her, but only the llillies! The rest Naruto got at the flower shop! **

**The first parts of the chapters are flash backs, little bits of pieces of them! They are there to give you insides looks on how the whole 'Sakura loosing her sight thing' happened. **

**Ahah the other chapter, the one with them saying they want Sasuke to love Sakura- its not gonna happen that way- see Sasuke feels guilt for causing Sakura's pain- he doesnt feel love for her yet.**

**Thanks and i hope you all review!**


End file.
